My Traveling Soldier
by Wish for eternal happiness
Summary: AH. - Bella lives in Forks with her parents who are never home so she survives in her neighbor/bff's home. Bella is a music lover along with the rest of the gang but what happens when Bella's parents die in a plane accident and Edward starts dating Tanya?


I woke to the sounds of my alarm going off with "I'm Yours" By Jason Miraz and I suddenly had the need to start writing something new. I bolted out of my bed and hobbled to my closet, attempting to get free of the blankets which had once again followed me out of bed in an attempt to trip me over. I grabbed my closest hoodie and a pair of dark blue track pants, chucked them on and grabbed my new electric acoustic guitar (yet another pity present from my constantly absent parents) and raced to get down my stairs and out my front door. Once outside and off my porch I took a sharp left and headed across my lawn to my second home and the home of my best friends. I went straight in, and headed straight towards the stairs. I stuck my head in the kitchen when I got to the second story "Hey Mom!" I called to Esme.  
"Hello sweetie, I'll bring you up some breakfast in a second Hun." replied my second mom who was more like my my mom than Renee.  
"Thanks, I'm headed up to the music room" I replied and headed further down the hall bypassing all the bedrooms as I knew all my friends would be in either Edward's room or the Music Room. Carl's study was next. "Morning Dad" I called as I went.  
"Morning Bells" He called, looking up from his paper and smiling kindly as I retreated and headed up to the third floor.

"I am entering my booth, unless it's mom with breaky, or a major emergency don't disturb!" I called as I entered the massive 'music' room which took up two thirds of the floorspace which was the third floor and walked into Booth 1 _my_ has a hell of a lot of random photos and posters up on the glass and my door had a pretty dark blue and purple stencil pattern on it, I also have my electric guitar, my acoustic guitar, my violin, my mike and all of my writing pads as well as a keyboard and a million CD's of random demo's and things I have recorded over the years. In the music room there is a setup of about eight spacey, soundproofed booths and a central music area which housed all of the instruments which we had accumulated over the years between the six of us. Emmett's drums were in booth four, which had a massive piece of paper on the window saying "Emmett's Music Ship!Enter And Your Eardrums May Die!" in massive lettering and in smaller print below it in brackets it read "If it's mom with cookies, come on in!" his booth's door was predominantly black with red accents. Booth three was Rose's, it had the same pattern as Emmett's door although the colors were reversed so that the red was the most prominent color and the black was the accent, beyond the door stood her bass and electric guitars and her cello, you wouldn't really take Rose as one to have mastered such an instrument but she has prevailed to the relief of us all. Allie has booth six for all of the various instruments she has perfected and her prized vibrant magenta electric violin and her Stradivarius violin. her door is bright pink with a sky blue floral pattern over the top. Jazz is booth five and his door is camouflage colored with various browns, greens and blacks. It encompasses his Electric, Jazz and cigar-box guitars and his snare drums. Booth two belongs to Edward, in the window it had a whole heap of photos like that of Rose, Alice and mine, although his were more of the photos of just him and me, there were a few of the gang and his parents as well. There was a huge Debussy poster stuck between our booths because we shared him as a favorite artist and his door was emerald green, royal blue and brown. The emerald green was my favorite color, the color of his eyes, the royal blue, his favorite color on me and the brown, his all time favorite color though he wouldn't tell me why, even after all these years. Edward's booth held his baby grand piano which is his pride and joy, his banjo, yeah, yeah, laugh it up, I think it's cute.  
The seventh and eight booths hold all of our recording stuff like the mikes, the recording system and all of that jazz, complete with beanbags and a mini bar which is stocked to the brim with lollies, chocolate, ice-cream and soda. It is actually a proper recording studio and took the longest to build but boy was it worth it!

I grabbed my acoustic amp from the corner and plugged my guitar into it. I sat on my stool in the middle of the room, my latest song journal open at a fresh page on the side table next to me with my pen and a pick in my hand.

I put my capo on the second fret before I closed my eyes and let what I was feeling take me over. I started in G and began strumming, and then I started to sing:

Two days past 18 he was waiting for a bus in his army greens  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair,  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile and he said would you mind sitting down for a while and talking to me, I'm feeling a little low.  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go.

So they went down and they say on the pier  
he said "I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care,  
I've got no one to send a letter to.  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?"

I cried  
Never gonna hold the had of another guy  
Too young, for him they told her  
Waiting on the love of a travelin soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waiting for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone  
Well the letter said, a soldier's coming home

So the letters came from an army camp,  
In California then Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart, might be lovin  
All of the things he was so scared of  
He said "When it's gettin' kinda rough over here,  
I think of that day sittin down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile.  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while.

I cried  
Never gonna hold the had of another guy  
Too young, for him they told her  
Waiting on the love of a travelin soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waiting for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone  
Well the letter said, a soldier's coming home

One Friday night at a football game, the lord's prayer said and the anthem  
Sang, a man said "Folks would you bow your heads for a list of local  
Vietnam dead.  
Crying all alone under the stands was a piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read and nobody really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair.

I cried  
Never gonna hold the had of another guy  
Too young, for him they told her  
Waiting on the love of a travelin soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waiting for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone  
Well the letter said, a soldier's coming,

I cried  
Never gonna hold the had of another guy  
Too young, for him they told her  
Waiting on the love of a travelin soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waiting for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone  
Well the letter said, a soldier's coming home

I wrote it all down as I went and it ended up looking pretty good, I then went back through it and wrote down the chords that I had used.  
I didn't even register at first, that the others had come in to hear what I was playing or the fact that mom had brought in breakfast.

Jasper was the first one to speak, "Wow, Bell, that was, I don't know how to describe that except for... WOW!" I snapped back to the real world and giggled  
"Thanks Jazz, I like it too."  
"Seriously Bella, that was so beautiful but so sad, it was magical and it is SO cute!" squealed Alice and rose and Emmett just nodded their heads with smiles on their faces, Rose's face was tear-streaked and Emmett had his arms around her, holding her close, his own tears falling into her beautiful blonde hair. Esme was holding onto Carlisle and they smiled kindly at me but all I could see was Edward, my best friend.  
Edward stood off to the corner, a solemn look on his face and a single tear rolling down his cheek. I stood up, walked to him and just held him as tears overwhelmed us both.

Edward's grandmother and my own had been best friends since they were little and had both been working the same shift at the local diner. our grandfathers had walked in and the rest was in the song.  
Both Edward and my grandparents had met because our grandfathers had gone to the army. The song was kind of a collaboration of the two meetings, the loss of Edward's grandfather and the fact that when she thought that she had also lost my grandfather, my grandma Marie Swan had gone to a football game where her and Elizabeth Mason had sat there under the stands as they called out the names and Elizabeth learned that she had lost her husband to the battle and that she would now become a single mother to Esme and her younger sister.  
When Grandpa Max came home, they took Lizzie in and learned about two months later, about my Dad Charlie who they named after Charles Mason.

Grandma Marie died having Dad and the fact that Grandpa Max blamed Liz about it all caused her to move to Chicago and Grandpa Max to move to Forks.

Dad met Mom, Esme met Carlisle, and then when Esme and Carlisle decided to move to Forks, well, let's just say that life happened, Dad and Esme didn't realize who the other was until they got the family albums out one day and were comparing the different families when they found a couple of photos which had the two women together in their matching work uniforms and name tags, the two men together in their uniforms and a few of the group together before the men left in their uniforms. There was also a picture of the four of them at a fair looking happy and in love. What gave it away was when Esme and Dad asked at the same moment "Why are my parents in your photo with yours?". It all clicked at that moment (Or so they say) and everyone's been together ever since.

I released myself from Edward's hold and went over to my music journal, I put the last finishing touches on my page like the chords, instrumental breaks, title and subheadings...

**Traveling Soldier**

**Verse 1:**

**G**  
Two days past 18 he was waiting for a bus in his army greens  
** C**  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair,  
**G C G**  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile and he said would you mind sitting down for a while and talking to me, I'm feeling a little low.  
** F C G**  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go.

4 Bars guitar

**Verse 2:**

**G**  
So they went down and they say on the pier

he said "I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care,  
**C C**  
I've got no one to send a letter to.  
** F C G**  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?"

Straight into Chorus

**Chorus:**

**Am**  
I cried  
**C**  
Never gonna hold the had of another guy  
**G**  
Too young, for him they told her  
**D**  
Waiting on the love of a travelin soldier  
**Am**  
Our love will never end  
**C**  
Waiting for the soldier to come back again  
**G**  
Never more to be alone  
**D**  
Well the letter said, a soldier's coming home

4 Bars Guitar, Violin, Banjo

**Verse 3:**

** G**  
So the letters came from an army camp,

In California then Vietnam  
** C**  
And he told her of his heart, might be lovin  
**G**  
All of the things he was so scared of  
**G**  
He said "When it's gettin' kinda rough over here,

I think of that day sittin down at the pier  
** C G**  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile.  
** F C G**  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while.

Straight into Chorus

**Chorus:**

**Am**  
I cried  
**C**  
Never gonna hold the had of another guy  
**G**  
Too young, for him they told her  
**D**  
Waiting on the love of a travelin soldier  
**Am**  
Our love will never end  
**C**  
Waiting for the soldier to come back again  
**G**  
Never more to be alone  
**D**  
Well the letter said, a soldier's coming home

10 Bars of instrumental

**Verse 4:**

** G**  
One Friday night at a football game, the lord's prayer said and the anthem  
** C G**  
Sang, a man said "Folks would you bow your heads for a list of local

Vietnam dead.

1 Bar guitar

**G**  
Crying all alone under the stands was a piccolo player in the marching band  
** C G**  
And one name read and nobody really cared  
** F C G**  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair.

Straight into chorus

**Chorus:**

**Am**  
I cried  
**C**  
Never gonna hold the had of another guy  
**G**  
Too young, for him they told her  
**D**  
Waiting on the love of a travelin soldier  
**Am**  
Our love will never end  
**C**  
Waiting for the soldier to come back again  
**G**  
Never more to be alone  
**D**  
Well the letter said, a soldier's coming,

**Am**  
I cried  
**C**  
Never gonna hold the had of another guy  
**G**  
Too young, for him they told her  
**D**  
Waiting on the love of a travelin soldier  
**Am**  
Our love will never end  
**C**  
Waiting for the soldier to come back again  
**G**  
Never more to be alone  
**D**  
Well the letter said, a soldier's coming home

17 Bars of army drums/march to end

... And closed it before we all went and crashed in the central area.

Edward has been my best friend since we were three and he and his "siblings" moved into the tiny town of Forks which I call home. Alice was adopted when she was two weeks old, her mother was only fifteen years old and her parents were extremely old style and shunned the fact that their only daughter could mother a child whilst she herself, was still a child. Esme and Carlisle kept in close company of Alice's mom Natasha until she was killed in a car accident with Rosalie and Jasper Hale's parents Jane and Lucas when the twins were three and Alice was two. Esme and Carlisle then proceeded to adopt the twins. Edward and Emmett are both Carlisle and Esme's biological sons and me, I am the only daughter of Renee and Charlie Swan even though I feel more at home with the Cullens'.

"So Who wants to get into the recording studio and jam this out before we record?" Asked Emmett  
"I think that we need to know what instruments we're planning on using for this first babe" said Rosalie.  
"Well I don't know about you lot but I am gonna eat my breakfast!" I replied and everyone laughed.

* * *

The next chapter will be up soon but this was completely random so I have no idea where this is going.

Till next time!

Much love and god bless

-Bella


End file.
